With the continuous development of the economy, the amount of processing banknote is increasing, and the requirement for processing capacity of banknote processing apparatuses is also raised accordingly. Currently used banknote processing apparatuses generally can be divided into cash dispensers, cash deposit machines, cash recycle systems, currency sorters and the like by main functions. The main functions of these banknote processing apparatuses include basic self-service financial business such as banknote withdrawing, banknote depositing, and transfer accounts etc.
In a banknote processing apparatus, banknotes are generally stacked for being stored, thus, when processing a stack of banknotes, the stack of banknotes are required to be separated one by one by a conveying mechanism, and then are conveyed into a banknote identifier. After being identified by the banknote identifier, the separated banknotes are generally conveyed into a banknote stacking mechanism to be stacked again. Finally, the stacked banknotes are conveyed by the conveying mechanism to a next process, such as a process of outputting the stacked banknotes to a customer, a process of finishing the banknote withdrawing flow, etc. For making the whole stack of banknotes arranged tidily in the conveying process, and not causing technical issues such as misaligning and collapsing due to crossing of banknotes and further causing banknote conveying failure, the optimization of the banknote stacking device is an important subject in developing and designing a banknote processing apparatus. In currently used banknote stacking devices, banknotes are separated one by one by an impeller, and are stacked on a clamping mechanism similar to a manipulator, and the whole stack of banknotes are clamped and outputted by the manipulator. Besides a complex mechanical clamping mechanism and an impeller device, the above conveying mechanism also requires auxiliary mechanisms to cooperate with them to work, resulting in a complex whole mechanism, and with ever increasing number of banknotes processed by a banknote processing apparatus at one time, the volume of the stacking mechanism also gets larger and larger correspondingly, and cost is increased. Further, the technical issues, such as normal processing of the apparatus being affected due to deformation of banknotes, is apt to occur during the banknote conveying.
Accordingly, how to address the technical issue in the conventional technology that the conventional banknote stacking device has a complex structure, cannot stack a large number of banknotes tidily, has become a technical issue to be presently addressed by the person skilled in the art.